On Tour
by aethkr
Summary: μ's have a tour that's happening in the US! And they're late for the flight! "Guys!" Honoka yelled excitedly. "Hurry! Hurry!"


"Guys!" Honoka yelled excitedly. "Hurry! Hurry!"

"Some of us aren't done yet Honoka-chan!" Kotori pleaded, buying them more time to pack. "We know we're on a tour but we aren't done yet!"

"My dad's waiting you know," Maki pointed out, her luggage beside her. "I don't want to keep him waiting."

"Yeah!" Honoka said, wrapping one of her arms around Maki's neck. "So hurry!"

"How come you two pack so fast?!" Nico asked, bewildered. "I'm not even done yet! None of us are; except for you two that is."

"I only packed the stuff necessary," Maki said, putting on her backpack. "We aren't moving to the States after all and if I need extra stuff—"

"Yeah yeah you can buy them because of your money," Nico interrupted, slightly jealous. "Why is your dad the one bringing us to the airport?"

"You asked Maki if she can request her dad to do so Nico-chi," Nozomi answered, putting the remaining things needed in her suitcase. "Plus you wanted to do that because you wanted to go there in style. A slight reference to the car. Don't tell me that you forgot it already."

"No no no!" Nico exclaimed, embarrassed. "I-I didn't forget it!"

"Your face says otherwise," Umi said, Nico blushed even more. Umi then suddenly panicked as she looked for something. "Has anyone seen my phone?"

"This one Umi-chan?" Eli asked, holding it up in the air. Umi nodded. "Here you go."

"Thanks!" Umi said as she reached out for the phone and grabbed it. "Hanayo-chan and Rin-chan, are both of you ready?"

"We're almost done!" Hanayo said, she glanced at Rin to see that she was slacking off. "Rin-chan!"

"Huh? Wha?" Rin said in confusion. "Kayo-chin! What's up?"

"Why aren't you packing?!" Hanayo exclaimed, her voice slightly panicky. "We still need to go to the airport!"

"Huh? OH!" Rin went into action and fixed her luggage.

"Wait for 15 minutes more!" Maki said to her cellphone. "Listen alright, I'm done packing as well as Honoka-chan. The rest _aren't_ done yet. We aren't on our way there yet. Besides! You can wait because _I_ hired you! This is a private flight sir!"

" _But another planes also need to take off!"_ the pilot argued, irritated. " _Your flight will be delayed by an hour or so if you don't get here on time! I'm already on the runway!_ "

"Then get off the runway!" Maki exclaimed frustrated. The μ's packed faster. They knew they'll get a scolding from Maki if they're not done by the time she finishes the call. "Getting off the runway isn't possible?"

" _Of course it isn't!"_ the pilot said, equally as frustrated. " _It would take long and it would confuse the others. So tell the others to hurry up!"_

"Fine!" Maki hanged up and looked at the other μ's who _just_ finished packing. "Honoka-chan! Let's go!"

Honoka and Maki sprinted out of the door with the μ's just behind them attempting to catch up. They were super enthusiastic about going to the States because they really want to go there. And here they are, about to go there thanks to the school idol activities they have been doing.

"Hi dad!" Maki greeted as she took shotgun.

"Hello Maki-san!" her dad greeted back. "So, is everybody here?"

"Yup!" the μ's said in unison.

"To the airport we go!" Maki's dad said in delight as Maki blushed in embarrassment. "Maki?"

"N-Nothing!" Maki said as her friends giggled.

—

"Woah…." Honoka, Nico, and Rin gasped. "We're at the airport!"

"Umm…..Honoka-chan, Nico-chan, Rin-chan," Kotori called their attention. "Our flight is leaving in 5 minutes and we just arrived….. Let's go…."

"Yeah! Let's!" they said in unison.

"Is this their first time in the airport?" Maki and Eli asked, the trio nodded.

"Goodness…." Eli sighed, as she checked in her luggage. "Guys, who has hand luggage?"

"Me," Maki said, raising her hand. "Umi-chan you too?"

"Yup," Umi said, slightly excited now. "I can't believe we're at the airport…."

"Well believe it," Maki encouraged, Umi smiled. "If only those three can hurry up…"

"Nico, Honoka, Rin!" Eli nearly yelled, she looked quite angered already. "Check in your luggage! Our flight leaves at 4:00!"

"What's the time?" Rin asked, Hanayo showed her watch to her. "Ehh?!"

"Rin-chan?" Nico asked, confused at Rin's sudden behavioral change. "What time is it?"

"3:55," Rin said seriously. The other two then behaved accordingly. "We're sorry! It's our first time here that's all!"

"Fine but don't do it again while we're on our way to the plane okay?" Nozomi said, a small glint in her eyes tells them they should listen. "Or else you three will get a 'washi-washi'."

"Maki-chan? Eli-chan?" Hanayo called, the two were perfectly calm despite them being really late. "How are you two this calm? We're already late."

"We're doing a private flight," Maki pointed out. "So if we are late by a minute or two then it's fine. We aren't stopping anybody. Eli-chan and I will only panic if we're late by so many minutes already."

"Agreed," Eli said, returning to the group. "Let's head to the plane shall we?"

"What gate?" Maki asked, Eli asked the girl again. "What did she say?"

"Gate 15," Eli responded, Rin tapped on Hanayo's shoulder.

"Yes Rin-chan?" Hanayo said, Rin started to run. "No fair!"

"You too Maki-chan!" Rin yelled to her. "Whoever is last will buy Kayo-chin and Rin drinks!"

"Get back here!" Maki shouted in delight. Running fast. "I am _not_ buying you two drinks again!"

"Wouldn't they get lost?" Nico asked, silently wishing they will. "This airport _is_ vast you know."

"They won't," Honoka said, pointing to a sign that says ' _Gate 15'_. "It's just there."

Rin, Hanayo, and Maki suddenly stop running and turn around with smiles plastered on their faces. The μ's fear for the worst since their energetic underclassmen have now thought of something.

"We're racing you to the gate!" Maki said, but they didn't run yet. "1st years vs 2nd years vs 3rd years. The last group to get there will buy us drinks! If your group isn't complete by the time you get to the gate, and the other groups are already complete, your group will buy drinks. Understand?"

"Ready, steady, Go!" Rin said as they ran towards the gate. And as expected, the 1st years come first. "Good job!"

The 2nd years come second then 3rd years come last.

"Yay! The senpais will be buying us drinks!"

—

Everyone has boarded the plane. The 1st years, who are remarkably tired, slept throughout the flight. The 3rd years were just silently chatting amongst themselves. Umi and Kotori were also sleeping.

"USA here we come!" Honoka yells in her head, happily.

 **—**

 **Writing prompt for today is:**

 _ **On Tour**_


End file.
